


Dark Lord and his Horcrux Kitty  黑魔王和他吸的貓

by fire5553



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire5553/pseuds/fire5553
Summary: Voldemort sat in his throne with a kitty on his thigh...





	Dark Lord and his Horcrux Kitty  黑魔王和他吸的貓

「普通對話」  
“蛇語”

1.  
最近魔法界的頭條，被眾巫師們瘋狂傳閱，似乎還有少部分的麻瓜知道，流傳散播的速度如海嘯席捲。  
來自黑暗的君王，無論是殘忍的性格、魔力、外貌、手段，皆令人恐懼，以至於一般人失去了稱呼他名謂的勇氣。  
而他最近養了一隻貓，小奶貓。  
小小的，似乎剛出生不久，黑黑的綿密細毛，聲音幼軟，還有著綠瑩瑩的大眼睛，裡頭總是能看到充滿水光的無辜。  
DE的會議上，黑魔王翹著腳，坐在屬於他的位置，那隻小黑貓就趴在男人被柔滑袍子覆蓋的大腿上，呼嚕嚕地睡著，享受主人細長蒼白的大手一下一下緩慢地順毛，連耳朵都懶洋洋地垂著。  
黑魔王依舊是面無表情，眼裡充斥著腥紅與殘忍，沒有唇的嘴角勾起算計的幅度，右手拿著紫杉木魔杖指向底下，似乎在懲罰他的僕人，左手卻突兀地溫柔擼毛。這個畫面不知道被誰流了出去，出現在許多報紙和雜誌的頭版封面上。  
照片裡的動圖，黑魔王似乎只不斷地在幫小貓順毛，其他的肢體就像個靜止的畫面。  
對了，二版的大新聞則是救世主HP失蹤的大消息。  
或許救世主的失蹤已不受人關注，居然被黑魔王養貓的新聞壓下頭版。

2.  
DE們茫然地看著他們的主人，腿上的那一團正做著美夢的小東西。  
幼貓非常的小，一隻手就能完全掌握、絞殺，看起來十分的柔弱。弱小的生命一向是黑魔王和他的爪牙，喔不，和他忠誠的手下所鄙夷的，誰知道今天黑魔王喝了什麼魔藥，以至於被這種低下的動物迷的在開會中也要帶出來炫耀！  
看看，Bellatrix的眼裡都能冒出火了。Narcissa看著她姊姊的手用力的捏緊，可憐的魔杖快被折斷，她恨不得給那團小東西一打酷刑咒。  
「所以──」Voldemort拖著長吊子，平時高亢的聲音顯得平緩不少，令人有種他今天心情不錯的錯覺，「你們特地召喚我回來，就只是想告知Potter又失蹤了？然後讓你們的主人專程飛過整個英吉利海峽來聽這個了無新意的消息？」  
這個語調完全聽不出有怒氣包含在裡面。  
「我的主人，當、當然不只這些。」Lucious Malfoy恐懼中又帶著期待地跪下，「莊園的防禦魔咒不斷的警示，鳳凰會的臭味也一直飄散在周圍，我們有理由懷疑Potter鑽了進來，自投羅網。」在黑魔王一再地打壓下，Malfoy已經沒有往日的高傲，但說起這個又讓他昂起了頭，「針對他的隱形斗篷，我在莊園特地設了一些防禦魔法，現在它們都有了反應，我的主人，Harry Potter就在這裡！」  
「既然你信心十足，那人呢？」黑魔王懶洋洋地說，左手輕輕地摩娑著小黑貓的脖子，「希望我不是回來幫你檢查你的小魔法有沒有失誤。」  
小貓還閉著眼睛，卻昂起脖子，從喉嚨帶出呼嚕嚕的聲音，顯然非常的舒服。  
Malfoy小心翼翼地說著，「在追蹤下，我們確實發現入侵者，而他……闖入了主人的臥室，我們沒辦法進去。」Malfoy看了看黑魔王手中的貓，心中突然打起冷顫，如果追蹤顯示的是這隻該死的野貓跑進去，那他……  
但一般的野貓怎麼可能跑的進黑魔王的臥室？這是連他們都無法踏入的禁地。  
然而黑魔王的下一句話讓他幾乎要跪了下來。  
「阿──是的，沒錯，我在裡面發現了這個小東西。」Voldemort的視線從來不落在他手掌下受寵愛的小貓身上，猩紅的雙眼眨也不眨地盯著Malfoy，「告訴我，Malfoy是不是需要鞭策了？也許我該把寄望放在Draco身上，讓他執行我的命令，取代他腦袋昏花的老父親，不是嗎？」  
「我的主人……」Narcissa驚恐地跪下了，「Draco還小，我認為他還不到……」  
「不試試看怎麼知道？就讓他去殺掉Dumbledore那個老東西，看看，這不是很簡單嗎？」黑魔王的話在兩夫妻的耳裡就像惡魔的低語，令他們冷汗連連，「他是Malfoy唯一的希望，親愛的Narcissa，否則就你丈夫弄丟了我重視的物品這事，你們的命可賠不起。」黑魔王冰冷地說著，並甩給Lucious一個酷刑咒。

3.  
Harry是在男人的尖叫聲模模糊糊地醒了過來。  
在看到Malfoy的爸爸在地上打滾的畫面，他以為自己又和黑魔王的蛇連上了，然而在他發現身上有個大手不斷地滑過他的身體，自己還覺得很舒服後，驚嚇得毛都豎了起來。  
Voldemort發現了腿上的小東西清醒了，愉悅頓時纏上了他的心，眼裡的殘酷被壓下了不少。  
他停止了酷刑咒，抱起小貓，急沖沖地消失在眾DE面前，留下一堆被震懾住的僕人們。  
一離開了眾人視線，黑魔王回到了他的寢室──這是間比大廳還要寬闊的地方──就毫不留情地把手上的東西丟向大蛇納吉尼。  
「喵！」強烈的失重感下，Harry尖叫起來，才發現他的叫聲有點不對勁。  
納吉尼收到了禮物，十分地高興，牠張開了嘴巴準備接收意外的點心，然而這個幼貓不知道怎麼回事，居然偏離了飛行的軌道，重重地朝著牠美麗的頭撞了下去。  
黑魔王挑起了沒有毛的眉。  
「喵喵喵喵！」在納吉尼柔軟的頭的緩衝下，Harry跌進蛇巨大的身軀裡，完全沒有受傷，他掙扎地爬了出來，就看到那個巨大的蛇頭憤怒地盯著他看。  
這隻是納吉尼沒錯，但甚麼時候變得這麼巨大？這個大小簡直像極了密室中的蛇怪。  
不是蛇變大了，是自己變成了一隻貓！  
Harry想起了這段經歷，恍惚地有了這個認知，但等不到他接受這個事實，憤怒的納吉尼就朝著自己的獵物咬去！這讓他本能地豎起耳朵，碧綠的瞳孔散大，驚恐地跳開大蛇的第一波攻擊。  
Harry的身體太幼小，跑起來還會跌跌撞撞地，更不用說他並不習慣用四隻腳走路。他靠著多年來對黑魔王的攻擊的敏感度勉強閃過納吉尼的大嘴撲咬，在寬大卻空蕩蕩的房間裡連滾帶爬地瘋狂逃命，經常會發生整個貓身在地上滾一圈後又繼續跑。當即將被蛇咬到時，Harry猛然一跳，還沒長好的爪子勾住了黑魔王的袍子，掙扎地掛在這個可能是更危險的人物身後。  
沒辦法，除了黑魔王這裡沒有半點遮蔽物，自己的身體又太弱小，已經到了極限。  
Voldemort從頭到尾一語不發，就看著貓追老鼠，不，蛇追貓的戲碼，直到小貓越跑越近，最後抓著自己的袍子不放，他才慢悠悠地阻止已經氣瘋了的納吉尼──他懷疑這隻蛇腦袋已經不清楚地連牠的主人都想一起吞下去。  
他抱起了精疲力盡而滑落的小貓，綠瑩瑩的眼睛很有活力地瞪著他。真是太可愛了，無論是乖順地伏在自己腿上，或者掙扎著活下去的動作，攀附在牠更大的敵人身上，都深深地吸引著他。  
這就像是他認識的Harry Potter，弱小無能，卻一次次用這樣頑強地逃過威脅他的敵人。  
Harry覺得自己的四肢還顫抖著，過高的體溫使他黑魔王抱起他的瞬間讓他舒服地嘆息，但喊出來的喵喵聲又讓他墜入冰窖。  
Voldemort將小貓翻了過來，輕輕地摸著牠柔軟的肚子，這裡的毛細的令人沉溺，恰到好處的力道讓小貓不斷地哼著──事實上黑魔王完全想不到自己居然會有這麼溫柔的動作，就像被洗腦了一樣。  
被誰？Dumbledore那個滿口愛愛愛的老人？  
Voldemort嗤笑了一聲，手上的動作卻沒有停過。  
“Tom！快放下那隻狡詐的貓！”納吉尼憤怒地嘶嘶著，“我從來沒有被這麼弱小的獵物挑釁過！”  
“你該減肥了，納吉尼，一隻幼貓也追不到，這是你身體太笨重的警訊。”  
“和一個女士談論她的體重是很不禮貌的行為！”  
納吉尼憤恨地盯著Voldemort手上的貓。  
而這隻貓同樣瞪著黑魔王，即使被撸的很舒服也不能沉溺在敵人的虛情假意中。  
他憤怒地張口咬住了Voldemort的食指，警告著男人放肆的動作。  
然後他就愣住了，自己居然……還沒長牙。  
Voldemort懊惱著自己的反應，在小貓含住自己的手指時，一向冰冷的心就像是裂了一道口子，竟然使他屏住呼吸，一股說不清的情感重擊在這個沒有溫度，如蛇般冷血的軀體上。  
黑魔王瞇起了眼睛，他並沒有抽出自己的手指，也沒有「處罰」這個小動物的大膽，順勢地玩起這溫熱濕滑的口腔，和裡面不斷閃躲的小舌頭，惹的Harry四肢都攀在蒼白的大手上， 哼哼直叫。  
納吉尼簡直不敢相信自己的眼睛，要不是一開始主人隨性地將這隻幼貓拋給自己，又這是隻小貓，看著牠主人的表情和動作(大概只有蛇能讀的出蛇臉的情緒)，牠會以為主人是在調情。  
跟一隻小貓調情？納吉尼快被自己的想法搞瘋了。  
快被搞瘋的還有被調情的小貓。  
Harry的嘴巴太小了，不斷地被手指攪弄得他非常的不舒服，口水從無法閉合的嘴裡留出。這黑魔王到底在幹嘛？他的動作表達了什麼意思？難道……他是個隱藏性的貓控？  
Voldemort看著小貓用沒長好的爪子攀附在自己的手指上，試圖阻止他的行動，卻像半推半就地服從著。  
「很好。」Voldemort忽然對小貓說起人話，「雖然不知道你的詭計，Potter，但你成功地吸引了我。」在小貓愣愣地看著他之際，Voldemort四周的魔力突然奔騰，幾乎快擬物的黑色魔力像絲帶般地覆蓋住了小貓，接著，Harry突然感受到疼痛，全身的骨頭就像要燒熔一般，外邊的冷冰冰的魔力很好地幫助自己減退猛然上升的體溫，讓他忍不住往更多的魔力來源靠近。

4.  
Voldemort瞇著眼睛，看著已經變回來、光溜溜的男孩。  
他們維持著剛剛的動作，黑魔王隨手變出張軟椅優雅坐下，方便抱著他手裡的獵物。  
此時Harry渾身無力地趴在黑魔王的胸口，並且跨坐在他的腿上，雙方親密地緊貼著。  
在剛剛的變身中，Harry流了不少汗，打溼了他的額頭和幾絲的細髮，眼裡充滿迷茫地仰望，螢綠的瞳孔裡滿滿的都是Voldemort的身影。一向是代表物的眼鏡並沒有在男孩的臉上出現，黑魔王留下的傷疤正揭示著它的存在，毛茸茸的貓耳和貓尾卻沒有消失，依舊停留在男孩的身上。  
黑魔王的手指還在Harry的嘴裡。  
Voldemort專注地看著男孩，眼裡的紅光幾乎要滿溢出來。  
“納吉尼，離開這裡，立刻。”  
Voldemort嘶嘶著，納吉尼此時已經立起了半身，眼睛發光地盯著交疊的兩人──完全不是攻擊狀態──見這個任性的寵物完全不想挪動牠龐大的身軀，黑魔王好心的用魔力送走牠。  
聽著耳邊的嘶嘶聲，Harry終於從變身的後勁中清醒過來，他連忙吐出嘴裡的東西，或者咬下去，然而黑魔王的動作更加的迅速，手指沾著水光離開男孩的口腔時不知為何有種可惜的情緒。  
於是Voldemort轉向去碰觸男孩多出來的貓耳朵，並且在上面留連一陣子，這讓Harry敏感地輕顫幾下，忍不住從喉嚨冒出沾著鼻音的哼哼，並抬起手附在對方的手背上，試圖阻擋來自黑魔王的侵略。  
Voldemort頓時感到一種奇怪的熱浪佔領了自己毫無溫度、蒼白恐怖的冷血身體，他能感受到男孩急速上升的心跳，還有自己的血液裡的歡呼奔騰。  
毫無理由的，他本該對沒有力量的小動物厭惡，比麻瓜更甚，但他竟萌生了眼前這小東西可愛的念頭，於是他將這個假的小貓給變了回去。然而他沒有想到得到的竟是赤身的救世主，讓他的心更加顫動。  
一定是錯覺。  
「好了。」Voldemort另一手圈著Harry，輕柔地並帶著危險地說著，「來談談我們的事──這是鳳凰會新的戰略嗎？用愛的力量來攻擊最強大的敵人，所以讓你用姿色來迷惑我？」  
這時候Harry才發現自己身上的衣服不見了，而且全身都趴在黑魔王身上。  
「梅林，你見鬼的在說什麼？」Harry完全想不通這個邏輯。他想掙脫身上的桎梏，卻逃不開黑魔王蜘蛛般的大手，只能無力地掙扎著，在黑魔王看來就像扭著身體撒嬌一樣。  
Voldemort的手已經往下摸去，此時正從Harry冒出來的尾巴根部緩緩地滑向末端，這讓男孩無助地搖頭，忍受著這特別敏感的觸碰，喔，這讓骨頭都酥麻了起來。  
這種感覺讓Harry不禁想抓住什麼東西，於是他抓住了黑魔王的蛇臉——或許應該用「捧」來形容，他的尾巴和貓耳都立了起來，臉紅成一片。  
「仔細看清楚，Potter。」Voldemort突然將眼鏡戴在男孩的臉上。  
接著他感受到手掌下乾燥冰涼的蛇皮突然產生扭動，平面的蛇臉扭曲了起來，鱗片般的臉生出了人類的皮膚，乾燥微涼轉變為細緻溫熱，血色逐漸浮現，沒有毛髮的部位也開始產生變化。  
一個透著成熟魅力的Tom Riddle就出現在他的眼前，得意地對著Harry露出最高規格的優雅微笑。  
從不正常的恐怖到不正常的帥，黑魔王沒有中間值的存在。  
「然而關於姿色，很抱歉，你的任務失敗了嗎？」說話的聲音也變了，從高亢尖細轉變成如紅酒般的醇厚圓潤。  
「你......Tom Riddle…...」Harry震驚地喃喃，他的臉不是因為多次的魔法變形早就毀壞了嗎？  
Voldemort對他的原名打從心裡感到厭惡，然而卻是在這迷人的嘴裡吐出來的。或許他的評論不太正確，眼前是一個纖瘦卻精實的身體，每個肌肉線條都恰到好處，彷彿是Voldemort照著自己的喜好所雕琢的。蓬鬆的亂髮讓他想起了幼貓毛絨絨的肚子，裡頭的柔軟觸感讓他愛不釋手，微高的體溫和他冰涼的身體緊貼著更能感到舒適。  
Harry本能地感到危險，他的尾巴向後一縮，卻忽略了Voldemort的手還在放在上頭，就像討好主人般地捲起對方的手。  
兩個人都是一愣，Voldemort的眼裡更是多了一些莫名的情緒。  
「或許我太早下結論了，Harry Veela Potter。」依舊血紅的瞳孔產生波動，似乎是貪婪又是瘋狂，這讓盯著Voldemort眼睛的Harry緊繃著，本能性地想要閃躲。  
身體剛往後一縮，Voldemort環在他腰上的手猛然收緊。接著他們消失在Malfoy莊園，出現在一間臥室裡，這裡十分的黑，閃爍的燭光是唯一的光源，Harry之所以知道這裡是臥室，還多虧了黑魔王一現身就將他壓在床上。  
「這是什麼陷阱？告訴我，Harry。」Voldemort用著他的聲音誘導著Harry，手輕輕撫過對方光滑的腰際。「Dumbledore的詭計是什麼？他要你怎麼做？」  
Harry掙扎著，但他連腳都被壓制住，完全無法施力。他瞪著黑魔王，眼裡閃著怒火，反問，「你的詭計是什麼？你他馬的不該用那一塵不變的綠色小魔法來擊殺我嘛？我一個字也不會說，別想從我這裡得到半點訊息！」  
Voldemort挑起眉，坐了起來，嗤笑，「所以你冒著風險潛入Malfoy莊園，就是為了求偉大的黑魔王賜給你那個綠色的──」他瞇起眼睛，「小魔法？」  
男孩這樣的想法很不正常，難道Dumbledore又弄出了什麼新的魔法，會將索命咒反彈？  
他還沒去解決和這男孩魔咒相連的詭異情況。Harry Potter，這男孩的出現幾乎顛覆了他以往對魔法的認知。  
這讓他對Harry的自投羅網更加謹慎的面對，但這男孩的造型......太容易讓他分心。  
Harry跟著坐起身，剛剛張揚外顯的情緒一下全都收了起來，他的表情認真嚴肅，「是的。」黑魔王直盯著他的眼睛，輕易地找到青澀的Gryffindor試圖隱藏的悲傷和果決，就像下了一個付出極大代價的決定。  
「哦？」Voldemort不動聲色地說，不知為何這副景象竟會讓他有種被針刺的感覺，「這對你而言並不尋常，知道我怎麼想的嗎？」他突然拉近了與Harry的距離，男孩後退閃避著，卻被狡猾的黑魔王捉住腳踝，猛力一跩，Harry撞向Voldemort的胸膛。  
「你該死的幹什麼！」Harry大聲地叫著，卻又馬上合上嘴巴。一根骨白的魔杖倏然指在他的眼前，距離他的鼻尖只有幾公分的距離。  
男人的聲音從頭頂上傳來，輕聲地，「我當然會親手殺了你，這是你唯一的結局，Harry。但我不會落入任何鳳凰會的計謀裡。」  
「根本沒有計謀！沒人知道我在這裡！」  
「那就更值得懷疑了。依照我們前幾年的對峙──包含被你毀掉的日誌，除了你不尋常的幸運，更多的是你強烈的反抗意識不是嗎？」Voldemort說著，「我會知道你(們)的目的，在這段期間，你不能離開我身邊。」  
「什麼！」  
「我不介意再收一隻寵物，mon chaton(我的小貓)。」  
Voldemort輕輕地說著，刻意的法語發音令人有種溫柔的錯覺，他的手再次纏繞起遺留在Harry身後的尾巴。  
「Voldemort！你.....你先把這些給用掉阿！」Harry羞的要死，那種令人戰慄的感覺又來了，他身上完全沒有遮蔽物，在黑魔王的直視下簡直能原地爆炸！  
「說清楚，什麼東西？」邪惡的黑巫師開始在他的寵物耳旁吹氣，這敏感的身子，呵呵。  
「耳朵，尾巴......」Harry的聲音帶著他沒能發現的抖音。  
「懂事的寵物應該隨時討好主人，而不是命令他。」Voldemort看著輕微抽搐的貓耳，眼裡紅光一閃，傾下身將它們含進嘴裡。  
「阿！」Harry僵住了身子，仰起胸膛，腦袋空白了幾秒，猛然往身上的男人一踹。  
「真兇。」Voldemort含糊不清地說，輕易地再次給救世主全身的禁錮──他壓了上去，兩人的雙腳交纏在一起。  
紫杉木魔杖被丟在一旁，在兩人的糾纏下，滑落床罩，在光滑的地板滾動著。  
Harry被弄得眼眶都紅了起來，極力想掙脫桎梏使他光滑的肌膚上被劃了幾條紅痕，這更加添了Voldemort的施虐慾，他饒過了被摧殘的耳朵，極其自然──自己都沒能察覺的──他闖入了男孩半張的唇。  
Harry瞪大了眼睛，屈指可數的接吻經驗沒有辦法幫助他去應付一個成熟的男人，何況是這種激烈、碰撞的吻法，他們牙齒碰撞，舌頭交纏，毫不介意地在雙方的唇齒間刻下印記，這是Harry試圖想將入侵物排除卻反遭攻擊的激烈慘況。  
血的腥味逐漸蔓延在他們之間，反倒加劇了Voldemort攻略的速度。  
尾巴的弱點還掌握在男人的手上，敏感的神經不斷地被人惡意挑撥戲弄，缺氧和不斷竄升的電流感令Harry漸漸停止抗拒的動作，反而攀上Voldemort的背，意圖讓兩人更加貼進。他們的雙腳沒有任何時間停止互相摩擦，互相壓制，蜘蛛般的大手──現在應該是正常的手，沿著男孩的肌肉線條向下緩慢摸索，巡視檢查這副身體的各個細節，直到附上了那微微抬起的分身。  
「不......」破碎細小的嗚咽聲從緊貼的唇瓣縫隙流出，伴隨著更加曖昧的水聲，Harry已經失去了判斷能力，本能地依靠掌握主控權的男人。  
時間在這黑暗的空間彷彿停止了，上升的溫度，曖昧的聲音，緊貼的灼熱，是彼此世界裡的唯一。  
紅暈佔領了Harry的皮膚，隨著被掌控的弱點更加地擴散，他大口地吸氣——這邪惡的魔頭自行轉移了陣地，給那被吻腫的嘴唇喘息的空間——承受如蛇般矯捷的手在他最敏感的部位挑撥，戲弄，而自己不爭氣的身體卻隨著對方肆意的撫慰反應熱烈，酥麻感不斷從脊椎湧出，被掌握的高昂處漸漸在時緊時鬆地揉捏中顫抖地流出淚水，在上頭的男人動作越來越急迫下，最終於快意的頂端中繳械投降。  
Harry失神地看著面前英俊的臉，生理上被不斷累積的淚水在這一刻滿溢出緋紅的眼角，隱匿於身後絲綢般柔順的布料裡。無論過往如何，此時竟是如此充滿著誘惑力，吸引著他的目光，沒有辦法逃脫出這刻意散播的網。汗水從男人的額上滑落，沿著剛硬卻完美的下巴滑下，在一陣遲疑後滴到自己光裸的胸膛，溫度足以讓他自焚。  
血紅的雙瞳緊盯著自己，滿滿地佔有慾令Harry感到心跳加速，足以讓他想放棄所有的一切，只願和眼前所見相互嵌合。  
「很喜歡嗎，Harry?」貼合的身體讓Harry能感受到Voldemort說話時的顫動，過近的距離使他多餘的耳朵跟著輕顫，或許還要加上那性感的沙啞。  
被魔法製造出來，屬於黑魔王的袍子此時早已散開，輕輕地遮蓋在相扣的兩人身上，Harry甚至能感受到其上的強大魔力緩緩地流動，或者，悄悄地慎入自己的皮膚，和自身的魔力因產生的巨大共鳴而歡呼。  
Harry遲鈍而茫然地看著他，過了一陣子，他將頭埋入Voldemort已經散開衣襟的胸膛，環繞在對方脖子上的手微微收緊。  
Voldemort勾起嘴角，這大概是救世主能給予最熱烈的答案了。他心中的邪火越燒越旺，這是他自復活，不，自他出生後第一次如此強烈的索取慾望。他天生就帶著冷漠，加上環境的推動，鐵石心腸早已無法全面性地形容他。因此比起這種需求上的情慾，他更憧憬於力量和理想，於是他擅長利用人的妄念來達到自己的目的，卻從不親自踏入。  
如今卻被一個應該是他最恨的男孩輕易勾起，而一旦初嘗，便是烈火燎原。  
Voldemort輕歎一聲，他知道自己是不會再放過這個男孩了，這是個艱難的選擇，放在昨天，他絕對會把膽敢進行這種猜測的人施予各種黑魔法試驗(是的，索命咒太輕了)。  
Harry迷離地看著這個又冷笑又嘆氣的男人，被變身了半天幼貓的消耗和剛剛的解放都讓他昏昏欲睡，他卻有點捨不得將自己的視線從那張俊美的臉上移開。  
黑魔王注意到了Harry的疲倦，他殘忍地笑了，就像個準備命令員工加班的老闆。他握住對方比他小一號的手，移動到早已脹痛的慾望上，愉快地感受到在接觸的那瞬間對方的驚嚇。  
「或者我不介意你用嘴，我親愛的男孩。」Voldemort邪惡地說著，他摟著懷裡的人，大手鬆開了不斷把玩的貓尾，向下摸索到了那緊密地穴口，在周圍的皺褶上輕輕撫壓。  
Harry抽了一口氣，原本虛撫在對方灼熱性器的手倏然縮緊，帶動起另一個人更加急速的換氣，之後的手掌間的律動像是自然而然，又像被對方牽引。Harry很輕易地知道怎麼樣的力道和速度能帶給Voldemort更極致地愉悅，即使他們一句話也沒說。  
他得意於可以輕易掌握對方的情緒，一雙手在那粗大的性器撫弄，耳邊是前所未聞的急促喘氣，Voldemort腥紅的眼一眨也不眨地盯著有點囂張的小貓，身體裡的每個細胞都叫囂著要狠狠地撞入Harry更加炙熱緊縮的秘處，讓他翠綠的眼睛流出淚水，讓他口裡只能叫著自己的名字，讓他只能在自己身下高潮。  
過了不知道多久，在Harry彷彿惡作劇般地低頭舔過帶著濕意的性器後，Voldemort狠狠地咬住對方的脖子，留下了屬於他的標記後，炙熱的白濁噴發出來，沾染到兩人之間，加上之前Harry的，讓這場景更加淫迷。  
「這次先放過你。」Voldemort嘶嘶地說著，眼裡充滿著欲求不滿，他摟緊意識模糊不輕的男孩，輕壓著他的後穴，並隨手清理現場。

5.

Harry在溫暖柔和的環境裡回歸意識。  
頭腦渾沌不清，以致於他不知道他在哪裡、他是誰、他要做什麼。  
他睜開眼後，緩慢地眨了眨，眼前一片黑，無論是睜著或是閉著都是一樣的畫面。  
四周充滿著他熟悉的、好聞的氣味，這讓他雖然在一個未知的環境也沒有任何恐慌的情緒，安穩的如同沉在羊水之內。  
他動了動手，發現自己似乎被覆蓋在一個細滑的織物裡，前方是如水般柔和的薄紗，背靠著的乾涼清爽，這一切都讓他感到非常的舒服。  
背倚著的東西偶爾會微微地震動，輕輕地起伏，幅度小的可以忽略，卻帶給他更大的安全感。  
這讓他又陷進沉眠裡。  
當他再次清醒後，眼前依舊黑暗。他動了動，有一種生理上的渴望擊打著他的理智，於是他翻過身，趴在原本抵在他身後的柔軟物體上，開始摩蹭、舔舐了起來，想讓那散發著好聞的味道充斥在口腔裡。  
那物體突然停止了規律的起伏，接著，幅度變大、速度加快了，Harry困惑地歪著頭，餘光瞄到了一片黑暗中有一絲光線。  
他好奇地伸出手，朝向明亮的洞口鑽去。

6.  
今天的DE會議上，Lucious忍不住鬆了一口氣。黑魔王像是忘了昨天的插曲，面無表情地聽著彙報，沒有提起Harry Potter，也沒有提起莫名其妙跑進寢室的流浪貓。  
即使那令人毛骨悚然的紫杉木魔杖上還留著施完酷刑咒的溫度。  
Draco站在他父親身旁，緊張地抓著自己的衣襬，低著頭，不敢和黑魔王有任何的對視。  
他們的腳底下時不時有淒厲的尖叫聲傳來，那裡是地牢的所在地，這讓Voldemort腳邊的大蛇發出不滿的嘶嘶聲，周圍的DE們臉色慘白。  
顯然他太早放下心。  
「你的魔杖，Lucious。」  
Lucious被刺冷的聲音驚醒，沙啞地說，「主人？」  
「我要你的魔杖。」  
他的妻子輕輕地碰了他的手，Lucious的臉更加蒼白，他緊繃地靠近了黑魔王，從袍子裡拿出了自己的魔杖。  
Voldemort並沒有接，銳利的紅瞳盯著眼前日漸消瘦的男人，漫不經心地開口，「是什麼做的？」  
「榆木，主人。」  
Voldemort接了過來，在炫目的燈光下比著這隻魔杖，更隨意地問，「告訴我，你和你的家人最近不太開心，是嗎？」  
「不，沒有，沒有，主人！」  
「撒謊，你一直都──」Voldemort冷笑到一半，突然停頓下來，臉色從嘲諷慢慢轉成了古怪。  
Lucious不敢離開，事實上掩蓋在長袍抵下的腳是顫抖著，他總有種不好的預感。  
「讓Draco......」Voldemort又說了幾個字，再次地停頓，DE們每個人都緊張了起來，戰戰兢兢地注視著Voldemort，生怕自己受到責難。  
離黑魔王最近的Lucious突然發現，Voldemort寬鬆的長袍下，胸口的位置突然不正常地鼓了起來，像是裡頭有個活物在動，這讓他恐懼地喪失了呼吸。接著，從裡面鑽出了一顆頭。  
「喵──」那顆頭有一雙大大的綠眼睛，一出現就直盯著Lucious，叫了一聲。  
是那隻幼貓！黑魔王居然還留著牠而不是成為納吉尼的食物！還把牠放在長袍下！  
(H：他長袍下居然什麼都沒穿！)  
在腳邊橫臥地納吉尼彷彿也被嚇著了，不斷嘶嘶的聲音停了，眼睛大張，上半身都仰了起來。  
「真頑皮，舔夠了嗎？」Voldemort完全沒注意，也懶得去理會周圍驚呆的目光，從衣領抱出這個小東西。  
所有人的表情都沒有這隻小奶貓的驚恐有趣，他想著。  
Harry一鑽到那片光明中，就看到有點頹廢的Lucious，金色長髮的閃光刺入他的眼睛。這讓他嚇的叫了出來，接著聽到自己的聲音不太對，在他還沒反應過來前就被細長的手抱了出來，舉高高地和蛇臉對望。  
Harry看向那張蛇臉，接著，視線往下移到黑魔王敞開的衣襟，裸露的蒼白胸口上還留著光亮的水漬。  
他的舌間彷彿還留著那美好的味道和細滑的觸感。  
Voldemort好笑地看著這隻幼貓絕望到快昏倒的小臉，他伸手去戳牠圓潤的鼻尖，就被小貓咬進嘴裡。  
又來？Voldemort挑眉。  
接著他感覺到自己的指尖輕微地被吸吮。  
Voldemort的身體僵硬了，小貓也是，綠盈盈的散瞳閃著「不我怎麼會做出這種事」的恐懼，背部的毛都拱了起來。  
黑魔王將小貓放在腿上，輕輕地撫摸著炸毛弓起的背部，讓牠漸漸平靜下來，柔滑的手感簡直令人沉醉，「餓了嗎？mon chaton(我的小貓)？」  
天知道黑魔王為什麼總是喜歡用法語叫他！難道是因為Voldemort是來自法語字源嗎？  
Harry暴躁地在人類的大腿上翻滾。  
為什麼又把我變成一隻貓！  
「看來是餓瘋了。」Voldemort揉著小貓仰倒的肚子喃喃。  
Harry被那隻冰冷細長的手給馴服了，當它撫摸自己的肚子時，居然見鬼的舒服！讓他忍不住朝著那個手掌磨蹭，兩個爪子攀附著手腕，希望手不要離開自己，並從喉嚨冒出呼嚕嚕的聲音。  
然後他又僵住，並為自己的行為感到不恥。  
我的天！為什麼他還會覺得黑魔王的味道該死的好聞！  
畫面非常的不和諧，Lucious覺得自己要瞎，但是他不敢離開，自己的魔杖還在黑魔王手裡。  
Narcissa和Rodolphus Lestrange緊緊地拉住憤怒的Bellatrix，不讓她失控地在黑魔王面前對那隻貓動手，並且冒著冷汗地聽著瘋狂女人低沉的詛咒聲。而其他的DE都盯著躺在Voldemort腿上撒嬌的小黑貓，有些人已經控制不了自己被萌到的表情，但更多的是忌憚。  
養在黑魔王面前會是溫柔的生物嗎？看看他腳下的大蛇吧！在黑魔王面前也是乖的像他家的小狗一樣，轉個身就能把一整個人直接吞下。  
那隻小黑貓的外表雖然看起來人畜無害，誰知道會不會長出翅膀變成獅子！  
Voldemort翻動著小哈貓，瞇著眼睛，嘴角一直壓不下來。他輕輕地握住牠的前肢，按了按中間的肉墊，小小的爪子就彈了出來。Harry喵喵叫著，瞪大眼睛咬著身下的衣袍。  
不知道是本性流露，還是Harry真的有學貓的天賦，把牠放出去，黑魔王什麼都不用做，魔法界大概就佔領一半了。  
Draco看傻了眼，視線完全無法從小貓身上移開，這跟他所看到的貓完全不一樣，什麼Mrs Norris、Crookshanks，阿！還有McGonagall所變的貓呢！這讓他對貓一點好感也沒有。  
他在家裡住了這麼多年，這麼可愛的貓就沒有跑過他的房間！  
說不清的忌妒慢慢地生了出來，但比不過對Voldemort的恐懼，他咬緊牙，一邊癡迷地看著那坨圓滾滾的小東西。  
「好了，先到這裡，我們得去用餐。」Voldemort站了起來，當然也抱起了趴在他身上不放的貓咪，聲音冰冷，「我會再私下面見一些朋友──別忘了你兒子的任務，Lucious。」腥紅的眼睛望向一旁的戰慄的男孩，他輕柔地說著，「很期待你的表現，Draco。」  
說完，他就化為一道黑色旋風，消失在Malfoy莊園。  
Draco聽到自己的教名從黑魔王的嘴裡吐出，恐懼地打了一個冷顫，並疑惑地看向他兩個面露死灰的雙親。  
「我要殺了那隻該死的貓！丟到鍋裡！剁成碎屑！牠迷惑了黑魔王！這一定是鳳凰會的陰謀！牠就是個毒瘤！」Bellatrix終於掙脫了她丈夫暗暗施展的束縛，淒厲地尖叫。  
「好了，不過就是隻貓而已，黑魔王很快就會厭倦牠，你得忍耐，否則我們就完蛋。」她名義上的丈夫Rodolphus平淡地說著，並且示意Malfoy一家，「你沒看見嗎？被主人捨棄的。」  
讓一個五年級生去殺Dumbledore？也不知道他們惹怒了黑魔王什麼，受到這近乎定罪的命令。  
Bellatrix不屑地嗤了一聲，對妹妹一家毫無同情。

7.  
Harry趴在餐桌上，努力地啃咬盤子裡濕濕的碎牛肉，偶爾噴到外面的碎渣被做在身後的黑魔王隨手清掉。  
Voldemort托著下巴，將水壺──相當精緻的陶製品，似乎是具有歷史價值的工藝──裡頭的乳製品倒入Harry的盤子中。  
餐桌旁站了一個黑壓壓的男人，油膩的長髮垂在臉側，他低著頭，表情麻木，絲毫沒辦法他的臉上讀到任何訊息。  
事實上他的內心也是麻木的，在他見識到黑魔王的寵物貓以後，他必須以十多年來的間諜生涯來壓制驚恐。  
尤其是黑魔王手上還拿著一本飼養幼貓的書籍在閱讀。  
「所以，Dumbledore回來了？」Voldemort懶懶地問著。  
「是的，這次那個男孩的失蹤不太尋常，他動用了所有的人脈去搜尋他的下落。」Snape說著，眼神卻不斷地瞄向桌上歡脫的貓。  
黑毛、綠眼。這讓他想起了那個擁有Lily眼睛的男孩。  
Snape不禁後悔自己的大意，那天他和Potter的私人課程中，Potter意外闖入他的記憶，挖出內心最不願回憶的片段讓他怒不可遏，以致於他沒有發現那隻可惡的小獅子情緒不對勁。  
再來他就收到Potter失蹤的消息，離開了Hogwarts，蹤絲也沒辦法查詢他的所在地，Snape仔細回憶他最後看見Potter的情況，然後發現了一件令他感到恐慌的事。  
Potter或許讀到了Dumbledore告訴自己Voldemort留下一小塊靈魂在當初他要殺的男孩身上。  
Snape覺得這個狂傲自大的小子一定是逃走了，自從五年級開學後Potter的情緒一直不太對，常常和自己對著幹，突然知道他最終還是必須要死在Voldemort的手下才能成功毀滅黑魔王，不逃走難道真的要當一頭待殺的豬？  
他也希望Potter能順利逃走。  
Dumbledore卻不這麼認為，他信任著Potter，並確信那個男孩會毅然赴死......只是太突然了，他們都還沒做好準備。  
依照Voldemort的個性，殺了Potter後絕對不會無聲無息，他恨不得全世界都知道他已經成功解決預言裡的死敵。  
於是Snape奉命來探查Voldemort，如果Potter還沒死，拼上命也得把他救出來。  
然而他只看到黑魔王在玩一隻蠢貓，開會時帶著，私下招見也不放手，任憑著頑皮的小貓把食物灑滿桌。  
Harry好不容易吃飽了──其實還不到份量的一半──他打了一個飽嗝，滿意地喵喵兩聲，往Voldmort身上滾去。他將爪子扒在柔軟的黑長袍上，半長不短的尾巴慵懶地擺動著，用頭瘋狂磨蹭著他喜歡的味道，討好地拱著扶著他身子的手。Harry已經放棄和自己的天性抗爭了，反正他現在不是救世主Harry Potter，他是隻只會睡覺嬉鬧喵喵叫的幼貓，如果黑魔王厭煩了自己來一個殺戮咒那就更好不過了。  
Snape僵硬地看著Voldemort輕笑幾聲，溫柔地幫小貓順毛，小貓發出滿足的咕嚕聲，翻出肚子獻給黑魔王撸。  
剛剛還在懷疑這隻貓是Potter變的，現在想想自己真是太蠢了！這就只是一隻眼瞎的貓而已，什麼人不去選擇，偏偏選到這世界最危險的人物當主人！  
「我也很關心我們的救世主Potter，已經命令其他的DE進行這項工作──尋找調皮的男孩──你繼續跟進鳳凰會的進展，隨時彙報。」  
「是，主人。」Snape平靜地說。  
「喵？」似乎現在才注意到這裡有陌生人，Harry Kitty Potter停止了令人不忍直視地撒嬌動作，束起耳朵，一轉頭，就和蝙蝠般的男人對視。  
Snape？  
Harry愣了幾秒，腦中重播著他不小心讀到男人記憶的畫面，他悲傷地叫了兩聲，就想往Snape的方向跑去。  
Snape看著小貓的動作，神色微微恐懼，身為黑魔王的寵物還往別人的方向跑，蠢貓不要命他還想要命！但他只能沉默地看著幼貓閃著微光的眼睛。  
還好Voldemort快速地捏住了幼貓的後頸，這隻貓的體型真的太小了，只有一個手掌大很難逃脫獵人的捕捉。  
「喵喵喵！」Voldemort，放手！  
「不可以過去。」Voldemort無視小貓微弱的掙扎，兩手捧著貓身，完全控制了他的行動，他強硬地把貓轉了回來，並將頭靠了過去，輕聲地說，「你看Snape，身上都是藥漬，油膩膩地，不知道多久沒有清潔了，過去了會弄髒你漂亮的毛，乖點，我的小貓......」  
......Harry不知道Voldemort內心對Snape居然是嫌棄的。  
「你一直是忠誠、我所信任的朋友，Severus，能力優秀的人值得我忍受他的一些生活習慣。」Voldemort滿意地繼續撸著還反應不過來的Harry，為什麼貓的肉球這麼柔軟呢？「然而這裡現在有一個嬌氣、柔弱的小寵物，我希望下次我們的會面你能整理好儀容，換下你充滿魔藥味的長袍，洗一下澡，做得到嗎？」  
誰嬌氣柔弱！Harry憤怒地對黑魔王抓了幾把，然而黑魔王的手也是被蛇鱗所覆蓋，堅硬地連一個刮痕都沒有落下。  
......我剛剛是聽到黑魔王命令我洗澡而不是去炸一個麻瓜村落嗎？Snape內心波濤洶湧。  
「是的，主人。」用著空洞的眼神看著一魔一貓又開始打情罵俏，Snape默默地離開了。  
或許應該把黑魔王和他的貓令人不解的互動告訴Dumbledore，讓鳳凰會的人進行研究，以便找尋到破口來攻擊。

8.  
之後的DE們經常看到這隻小黑貓。  
牠和黑魔王的關係並不像那條大蛇，太親密了，小貓幾乎是黏在Voldemort身上，撒嬌賣萌睡覺玩耍，有時候嚴肅的彙報，緊張或讓人高昂的氛圍常常會被牠突然的行動破壞。  
而黑魔王總是面無表情的縱容著(納吉尼：那是寵溺的表情！)，這讓一些DE很不滿，首推就是Bellatrix。  
「主人，我帶來了，那些用言語惡意中傷我們的形象並口出狂言的人。」Bellatrix閃著惡毒地快步地走了進來，她接近黑魔王，想如同從前般親吻垂在腳側的長袍。然而她的手還沒摸到那絲綢般的布料，就被幼貓狠狠地撓了幾道血痕。  
Voldemort幾乎能感覺的出黑貓的意思：你敢在身上留下那女人的味道我就跟你拼了！  
他維持著黑魔王身分的冷酷，不動聲色地抱回亂竄的寵物，帶著討好的力道安撫又炸毛的小貓──這貓維持著每天炸毛十次的高敏感不討喜怪寵物的頭銜──並示意Bellatrix收起魔杖退後。  
Bellatrix笑不出來了，平常蓬鬆的捲髮看起來更加暴躁，總有一天你會死在我手裡，貓！  
「他們甚至說巫師不該和巫師結合，和麻瓜才是正確的，用一些煽動的字詞鼓吹宣傳！」她勉強繼續用亢奮的語調說下去。  
摩娑著貓下巴的手指停頓，Voldemort感受到Harry的小耳朵豎了起來，無奈了。  
「我已經把他們帶上來了，您要親自處罰他們嗎？」她放開了不悅，情緒持續高漲，黑魔王最迷人的時刻就是他施咒虐待的畫面了，這時候的他特別英俊，彷彿臉上發光，就是這樣的Voldemort形象直擊她的內心，從此不遺餘力地為所愛奉獻自己。  
「喵──」Harry伸出還沒長全牙齒，對著Bellatrix吼著，稚嫩的聲音卻顯示不出來該有的凶狠，讓人不禁......至少Bellatrix想捏死牠。  
Voldemort輕拍著貓背尾椎部位，這讓Harry拱起的後背翹的更高了，聲音更多了一點甜膩。  
「主人，這隻貓......」Bellatrix完全不掩飾她的厭惡，輕蔑地說著，「是否需要我好好的調教一下？」  
Voldemort沒有回答，他沉思了一陣子，將貓整個抱進懷裡，Harry不悅地掙扎，「讓他們進來。」  
「是！」喜悅猛然撞入她的眼裡，並且大聲叫著，「蟲尾，快進來，帶上你的囚犯。」  
Harry瞪大了眼睛，全身進入警戒狀態，尾巴豎起。  
Peter Pettigrew畏畏縮縮，像老鼠般蜷著身子小碎步地進來，他身後飄著兩個男人和一個女人，都是昏迷的狀態，被繩索死緊地捆綁，像被人牽著的氣球。蟲尾看起來瘦了，也更加憔悴，顯然在黑魔王的地盤過的並不好，一到Voldemort面前便趴下地。  
「主人──」  
「喵喵喵！」Harry開始掙扎，就想要衝過去狠狠地抓傷、撕咬這個傢伙。  
「好的，我知道。」Voldemort安撫性地說，他放開了手，Harry就像火箭一樣射了出去，Peter不可置信地看著小貓和放手的男人。  
然後他的主人突然對他施咒，燦爛的金光一掃，蟲尾無法拒絕地化成獸行──一隻快和Harry貓一般大的老鼠。  
Peter驚恐地發現他的主人竟然為了寵物逼迫他化形，看著張牙舞爪的小貓，他既不敢傷害也不想被傷害，連忙飛快地躲到物品的陰影下，找個機會瞬間溜出房間，小貓在後面緊追不捨，好幾次貓爪都拍到老鼠的長尾巴上。  
Bellatrix將這一切都看在眼裡，不得不承認這隻貓在黑魔王心中的地位是極高的。  
更想捏死牠了！  
她並不知道小貓就是Harry，她只看到Voldemort為了他的貓，隨意地把DE們變成寵物的玩具，逗牠開心。  
這種無視下屬生命的昏君行為正常人看來都會心寒，但Bellatrix卻只會更著迷於黑魔王。  
「納吉尼，去看好我的小貓。」Voldemort輕拍著一直臥在身邊睡覺的大蛇，納吉尼給他一個哀怨的眼神，緩慢地游了出去，她總是被犧牲的那一個。  
Voldemort看著被遺留下來的，昏迷的巫師們，露出了一抹微笑。

9.  
然而他的笑維持不久，在他處理好該處理的巫師們、開始想念毛絨絨的觸感後，就看到納吉尼叼著可憐的幼貓慵懶地爬了回來。  
“他怎麼了？”  
“不知道，我找到他時，他正被那隻狼人抓著。對了，那個老鼠僕人好像快被玩死了。”  
“Fenrir？”Voldemort瞇起眼睛，他輕輕地接過大蛇口裡的幼貓，Harry蹭了蹭他的手，翻滾了幾下。  
接著Harry又翻滾了好幾下，軟趴趴地倒臥在Voldemort身上，亮晶晶的眼睛可憐兮兮地和男人對視。  
「怎麼了？」Voldemort抱起他，翻看Harry的耳朵、眼皮，皆淡淡的發紅。小貓的體溫偏高，他能感覺得到Harry的情緒不太對，似乎受著煎熬。  
於是他們立即消失離開。  
“……就算不想要我打擾，也別把我丟在這裡，下次可以順便把我帶走嗎？”納吉尼忿忿不平地對著還留在原地的Bellatrix吐著信子。

一陣光芒閃過，小貓化做為人，Harry仍然頂著兩個貓耳和長長的黑色尾巴，習慣以貓的身姿來移動的他還保留著特有的夜視功能，能清楚地看到整個房間的布局──事實上在Voldemort「關押」的這段時間裡他已經對黑魔王的寢室瞭若指掌。  
他如同花豹一般快速地撲向沒有任何防備的Voldemort，兩個人倒進柔軟的雕花沙發裡。  
Harry還沒從已經變回人的事實緩過來，這種變化魔咒在Voldemort的研究之下很順利地消除了它的副作用，疼痛不復在，再加上此時男孩的腦袋不是很清醒，自以為還是巴掌大的小貓。於是十分放鬆地咬向Voldemort的肩窩，留下深刻的齒印。  
Voldemort呼吸一滯，看看，他養了什麼調皮的寵物？若不處理，這肯定會留下疤痕。  
略帶一點惱怒地，Voldemort將手陷進男孩蓬鬆的軟髮裡，提醒著對方的不敬，並摟緊那纖合的腰身。  
Harry緩緩地放鬆了啃咬的力道，熟悉的氣味環繞四周，舒適且令人沉迷。舌尖輕輕地在被沾濕的皮膚上流轉，並帶點吸吮的水聲，在上面打著標記。忽然被捏住下巴，他被強迫著離開那片令人留戀的肌膚，紅色的瞳孔緊盯著他，接著口腔被狡猾的軟物入侵，深深地在那濕軟的空間肆虐，並意圖剝奪僅有的空氣。Harry攀緊他唯一倚靠的人，腦袋亂糟糟地，些許喘氣在交織的親吻聲中流露。  
過了不知道多久，他的胃開始有些灼燒，Harry在接連不斷地接觸中忘了換氣，水氣瀰漫在清澈的眼眸，Voldemort有些可惜地放過了那片柔軟的唇，又不甘地在其上重重吸了一下，退了開。  
Harry急速地喘氣，脫力地趴在男人身上，習慣性地「喵」了一個長音。  
再來他被自己原本的聲音嚇住了，整個人都僵硬了起來，帶著抹不盡的尷尬。  
梅林，Harry從來沒有想過在黑魔王面前有這種尷尬場面過。  
Voldemort朝Harry露出了一個假笑，「舒服的喟嘆，我的小貓？」  
「這是你造成的！」Harry臉色漲紅，腦羞地掙扎著。  
「別動。」Voldemort慵懶地制住Harry亂動掙扎的身體，右手舉著紫杉木魔杖，緩緩地下了幾個檢測魔咒。  
在看到那標誌性的白色魔杖時，Harry打了個激靈，硬生生壓下反射性地防衛，抿著唇，他並不知道那些七彩斑斕射向自己的魔咒是做什麼用，顯然並沒有惡意，和他想所期待的不太一樣。  
「感覺如何？我的僕人對你做了什麼？」Voldemort撫上帶著潮紅、緊繃的臉，仔細地端詳魔咒所給予的反應。  
──似乎一切正常。  
「那個狼人，我抓傷了他。」Harry極為挑釁地說著，眼中閃爍著火焰，「他身上有一種刺鼻的味道......但他的傷勢才是你應該關心的。」  
「充滿野性的小貓。」Voldemort沉思著，「難道你依舊嘗試想要誘惑我？」黑魔王又變回他人類的臉，隱晦地告訴Harry他還有一段很長的路要走。  
「梅林！」Harry重重地喘了一口氣，「我才沒有那個意思！你這個變態貓控！」  
Voldemort挑起眉，下巴一挺，向Harry示意一下他們現在的姿勢，「顯然你十分享受，親愛的男孩，而我也似乎找到你會突然出現在我的房間的原因了。」他愉悅地看著Harry像是炸毛般的動作，帶著一些驚恐地，這完全不需要浪費力氣潛入他的腦子，「我遺留了一些東西在你那裡，是不是？」  
「不是。」Harry迅速地回答。  
「不愧是救世主，願意不計後果地付出性命......」他輕聲地說，「所以你就像個愚蠢的獅子跳進我的地域......」  
「我說了不是！」  
「別否認，男孩，莫非你想說你愛上了我，如同飛蛾撲火......」  
「呃......」Harry忍著莫名而生的惡寒。  
Voldemort緩緩地移動他的手，摩娑著Harry的後頸。Harry頓時感到一陣癱軟，停止了肆意的動作，甚至想討好面前的人。  
「你已經走不了了，男孩。」Voldemort緩緩地說，帶著自得的笑，「當幼貓沾染到人的味道，牠就再也沒辦法被野貓們接受，只能乞求在人類腳下，你也是──」  
「Dumbledore不會再信任你，你已經沾染了黑暗了，就在你踏進我的房間被我抓到的那一刻。」  
Harry絕望地感到前所未有的火熱，全身的血液奔騰流向他和Voldemort接觸的部分，才發現自己身上的不對勁──過於亢奮，莫名迫切地想要去親近眼前的人。  
「你對我做了什麼......？」Harry咬牙切齒地問，尾音不自覺地顫抖。  
「什麼也沒有，甜心。」Voldemort輕聲地說，「或許你只是單純被我吸引？」  
「這不可能！」  
「順從你的心，Harry，你愛我，不是嗎？不要被巫師界莫名的期望給束縛手腳，你是為自己而活，而不是為那些推卸責任的人奉獻。」  
Harry能感受到柔軟又帶點冰涼的唇瓣靠在他的耳朵邊，細小低沉的聲音捲起微弱的氣旋，烘的那裡敏感的皮膚越是發熱，就像惡魔的低語，帶著誘惑慫恿，勸著他和他一起墮入黑暗。  
他應該拒絕，不，他必須拒絕，就算黑魔王不殺他，他們之間也不能成為這種關係。  
他的心裡彷彿有一道聲音，融合了幼貓特有的孺慕天性，悄聲的說，是的，你分明享受著男人的陪伴，他在你面前是溫和、耐心的，力量強大讓人具有安全感，殘缺靈魂的徵兆如同從不存在，Voldemort就像個人。  
「從你口中說出的愛太過於虛假。」Harry動搖了，這段時間的快樂勝過他從前的生活，尤其在經歷過眾人的謠言和指責，校長的無視和背叛，被逼迫在最討厭的教授的羞辱下上著痛苦的課，還有胡作非為的、來自魔法部的高傲官員。  
「沒錯，我討厭這個詞，但我對你的情感，和任何人相比，是最接近這個的意思。你感覺不出來嗎？」Voldemort劃過Harry的臉龐。  
Harry咬緊牙根，看著英俊的男人恍神了一陣子，最後狠狠地埋入他的胸口，悶聲說著，「你贏了，Voldemort。」  
「你的反應令我滿意，小貓，這將決定你能獲得多少獎勵。」  
Harry的幼貓型態軟萌討喜，但此刻Voldemort卻意外思念著他成為人的樣子。  
於是他回抱了他。  
和同年齡的男孩相比，Harry又更加纖瘦，長期的營養不良依舊在他的身上彰顯著，Voldemort緩緩地撫過一根根的肋骨，帶著點小心翼翼，腰間和大腿的肌理卻十分流暢，隱約還有傷痕留下來疤。  
Voldemort此時不願去想有多少是來自於他的魔杖，也刻意忽略心裡湧起的酸澀，細長的手指陷入男孩鬆軟的頭髮，調整好角度，深深地吻了下去。  
Harry感到更燥了，彷彿血液捲著熱意，迅速奔向腦袋和......下身不可言明的地方，背脊一陣陣發麻。他緊附著男人的肩胛骨，腰在大手如彈琴般的來回巡禮下漸漸發軟。  
雙方的舌在Harry的口腔內相會，如同交尾的蛇相互纏繞、舞動，是激烈的碰撞，都帶著奪取的意味。Harry生澀了些，他的呼吸越加急促，打亂了嘴裡的節奏。倏地，Voldemort一個翻身，膝蓋壓在身下人的兩側，舌尖的侵占更深入，幾乎抵到喉嚨，讓Harry不禁發出求饒的低吟。  
Voldemort卻不放過他，柔軟的舌頭像極了狡猾的小蛇，在濕潤的口腔大肆侵占，每個角落都不放過——這個時候簡直算是十分細心——吸吮的聲音不斷地傳到Harry的耳裡，他能肯定那處紅的像他的學院代表色。  
「從你口中說出的愛太過於虛假。」Harry動搖了，這段時間的快樂勝過他從前的生活，尤其在經歷過眾人的謠言和指責，校長的無視和背叛，被逼迫在最討厭的教授的羞辱下上著痛苦的課，還有胡作非為的、來自魔法部的高傲官員。  
「沒錯，我討厭這個詞，但我對你的情感，和任何人相比，是最接近它意思。你感覺不出來嗎？」Voldemort劃過Harry的臉龐。  
Harry咬緊牙根，看著英俊的男人恍神了一陣子，最後狠狠地埋入他的胸口，悶聲說著，「你贏了，Voldemort。」  
「你的反應令我滿意，小貓，這將決定你能獲得多少獎勵。」  
Harry的幼貓型態軟萌討喜，但此刻Voldemort卻意外思念著他成為人的樣子。  
於是他回抱了他。  
和同年齡的男孩相比，Harry又更加纖瘦，長期的營養不良依舊在他的身上彰顯著，Voldemort緩緩地撫過一根根的肋骨，帶著點小心翼翼，腰間和大腿的肌理卻十分流暢，隱約還有傷痕留下來疤。  
Voldemort此時不願去想有多少是來自於他的魔杖，也刻意忽略心裡湧起的酸澀，細長的手指陷入男孩鬆軟的頭髮，調整好角度，深深地吻了下去。  
Harry感到更燥了，彷彿血液捲著熱意，迅速奔向腦袋和......下身不可言明的地方，背脊一陣陣發麻。他緊附著男人的肩胛骨，腰在大手如彈琴般的來回巡禮下漸漸發軟。  
雙方的舌在Harry的口腔內相會，如同交尾的蛇相互纏繞、舞動，是激烈的碰撞，都帶著奪取的意味。Harry生澀了些，他的呼吸越加急促，打亂了嘴裡的節奏。倏地，Voldemort一個翻身，膝蓋壓在身下人的兩側，舌尖的侵占更深入，幾乎抵到喉嚨，讓Harry不禁發出求饒的低吟。  
Voldemort卻不放過他，柔軟的舌頭像極了狡猾的小蛇，在濕潤的口腔大肆侵占，每個角落都不放過——這個時候簡直算是十分細心——吸吮的聲音不斷地傳到Harry的耳裡，他能肯定那處紅的像他的學院代表色。  
「喜歡這樣嗎？」結束一個吻後，Voldemort噙著笑問著被他吻腫的男孩，「看來我令你滿意，是嗎？」  
Harry喘著氣，聞言瞪了對方一眼，卻馬上因為自己的分身被抓住而驚呼了一聲，他並不曉得為什麼在這一刻溫度會猛然飆高，足以讓他腦中的某根弦斷裂，也不明白為什麼他會突然如此渴望著對方。Harry仰著頭，露出了白皙的脖頸，上頭微微凸起的小球隨著呻吟聲震動，像個勾引，又像個邀請，很快地就得到男人重重地吸吮。  
Harry難受地曲起小腿，想架開胡亂點火的大手，卻被狡猾地握住腳踝，用力橫開，雙腿被分的大大地，所有的隱私招露開來，又被掩蓋在Voldemort細柔的絲袍下。男人的動作越來越肆意，如同漸漸沉重的呼吸，揉弄著分身的手也加快了速度，在男孩即將到頂點時，他的另一隻手指朝著更後方的甬道鑽了進去。  
「阿，不……」Harry尖叫了一聲，突然的痛感讓本來就躍躍欲試的他射了出來，斑白的液體灑在兩人之間，形成更加淫靡的畫面。Voldemort輕笑了一聲，那徘徊在入口邊緣的手指往深處試探性地潛伏，異物侵入的疼痛讓Harry狠狠地咬在Voldemort的肩膀上，幾乎和先前被他咬過的齒痕重疊。  
「乖點，放鬆、接受我、交給我。」Voldemort嘶嘶地念著咒，Harry突然感受到被後穴裡竟分泌出了一些滑滑的液體，流淌而下，浸濕了外來物，在手指富有技巧的按壓下，男孩緊繃的身體放鬆了下來，當然在身上男人的舌開始轉向他胸口兩點的刺激也轉移了他一部分的注意。  
之後的動作就順其自然了起來，Voldemort用出他活到現在最大的耐心，盡管看著眼前的美食已經讓他硬的脹痛，他還是依照著緩慢的步調，慢慢幫著他的小貓擴張。  
更多的指頭往裡面伸，Harry的後背不知何時被墊了顆枕頭，他的後穴緊咬著對方，聲音也隨之飆高，他說不清這到底是痛苦還是快樂，他在名為慾望的暴浪中載浮載沉，唯一攀附的小船卻也是帶給他風暴的人。  
突然，他身體裡面的東西全都撤了出來，反而有一個更加灼熱的硬物抵在入口處磨蹭。  
Harry張著含著淚的眼睛，意識朦朧，他隱約知道Voldemort想做什麼，那雙鮮血般的紅瞳帶著一點猙獰地盯著他，「呼喚我，小貓，要操你的人是誰？」  
Harry能看到那英俊的臉龐帶著扭曲，一些青筋在太陽穴的地方凸了出來，他第一次感受不到害怕，他有點急切地舔舐著上方一開一合的薄唇，細細的話語從兩人交纏的唇舌間流露，「Voldemort……Volde……阿！」  
他喚名的人欣然接受邀請，往那緊緻濕熱的幽穴緩緩進入，直到深處無法在前進為止。  
「天阿，梅林……」沒有想像中的痛，Harry恍惚地想，比手指更大的異物闖入帶給他不適，但內裡的肌群不知為何卻沒有因受到刺激而鎖的死緊，它們緊密卻溫柔地包覆著對方的性器，不留下其他任何的空隙，如同極為親密的戀人在光華的場中滑冰。  
「我不喜歡你在這個時候叫別的男人的名字。」  
Voldemort霸道地把之後Harry的尖叫聲吞入嘴裡，在男孩漸漸習慣了自己的尺寸後整根退了出去，再一次地貫穿。  
這一次的重擊幾乎擊碎了Harry勉強維持的防護，一股酥麻的電流從小腹竄入腦門，再蔓延所有的神經，強烈地抽光他僅存的力氣，快感讓他的腦中一片空白，緊繃的刺激感使他大腿不禁痙攣，指頭蜷曲，前頭剛發洩不久的分身又抬起頭來。  
緊接著潮水般的慾望隨著Voldemort的抽插逐漸變的猛烈，偶爾淺偶爾深的撞擊控制著他的情慾，後穴被完全地占滿，極致的快感讓Harry無助地想掙扎脫離黑魔王的掌控，又被陣陣發麻的刺激給軟了身體。  
Voldemort幾乎是享受地享用男孩緊緻的身體，與下身激烈的碰撞相比，他輕柔地吻上被薄汗沾濕的額頭，毫不介意男孩在他身上留下一堆的抓痕，眼下的Harry皮膚微微發紅，汗水形成的小珠因遍及全身而使上面富有光澤，以往堅毅的眼神半瞇失神著，睫毛隨著撞擊的帶動顫抖著，被吻成豔麗色澤的唇瓣微微開起，這足以使人產生更強烈的施虐欲。  
Voldemort傾下身，半含著柔軟的耳垂，嘶嘶地說著，「取悅你了嗎？這個力道還行嗎？」  
「Vol……Voldy……」  
Harry喘著氣，恨恨地想堵住那說著騷話的嘴，他的腳緊緊地窟住男人活動中的腰，後穴一個緊縮，並且滿意地聽到上方的人一陣抽氣。  
這也讓他深刻地感受到體內的性器是多麼的碩大。  
突然他被翻了一個身，坐到Voldemort的小腹上，深埋在裡頭的凶器頂的更深，被扶著臀部上上下下地吞著它，這讓Harry有種內臟要被攪翻的錯覺，更可怕的是這樣的深入，他真的如Voldemort所說的感到愉悅，喔不，感到特別的興奮，這讓他發出更高亢的呻吟，同時累積到頂峰的快感噴灑了出來，曖昧地在兩人之間形成點點白斑。  
Voldemort甚至輕聲地鼓勵他再叫大聲一點。  
動作越來越不留情，Harry覺得自己的小腹都快被頂出一個形狀了，埋在裡頭的凶器隨著越激烈的動作而脹大，一次又一次地狠狠地磨到令他顫抖的點上，讓他收緊了圍在對方脖子上的手臂。  
最後Voldemort緊抱著全身癱軟的Harry，在一個深深的插入後，在裡頭灌入自己的白液。  
Harry緊抱著Voldemort喘氣，他的腿在長時間的大張後微微抽搐，眼角發紅，他迷濛地看著眼前的男人──全身上下都布滿自己弄的痕跡。  
他們交纏在一起，身上的白濁在流入床單後就消失的無影無蹤，絲綢依舊乾燥柔滑，Harry在Voldemort離開他之後就感受到體內有稠滑的液體往身下流出。  
「真美好，是嗎？」Voldemort慵懶地把玩著Harry身後被刻意留下的黑色尾巴，「不如再來一次？」  
Harry一個爪子拍到男人的嘴上。

10.  
不久後Dumbledore收到了一封信，在鳳凰會裡引發軒然大波。

親愛的老傻子，  
首先必須誠懇地感謝來自你贈送的禮物──我想，經過那些愚蠢的記者，沒有理由你不明白我在說什麼，不是嗎？  
我必須承認救世主男孩在你的干擾下意外的難以接近，並且擁有出乎意料的好運，似乎對我真的造成威脅一樣……但現在這一切都沒有意義了，你親手將你們的黃金男孩推下深淵，在他走投無路時為了巫師界來到我的面前，絕望地求我殺了他……很可笑是吧？  
阿！我是多麼的仁慈與體貼，一個卑微的乞求不是嗎？  
或許是一個美妙的時刻，或許是一個公眾場合，你可以慢慢等待時候的來到，我對男孩的審判，正如同他等待著你的回應一樣。  
你可以開始想其他方式來應對，或許再重新培養一隻豬，又或許你能去尋求那為被關在自己建立的監牢裡的巫師尋求幫助？我不介意你的任何方式。  
這段時間內你可以想盡辦法來拯救你的黃金男孩，前提是在他了解一切後依然願意跟你走──那我就得擔心死敵的腦子了，這很快就能得到解決，我相信在離開了Hogwarts的教學，他的智力會有實質上的提升。  
你真誠的  
L.V

 

Fin.

 

背後的故事

A.貓  
Harry帶著死寂的臉色，再次穿過Malfoy莊園的其中一道長廊。  
他並不曉得這裡布滿著重重的防禦機制，普通巫師一進入就會直接被扔進監裡……警報已經發動，所有的DE繃緊了神經。  
他只是意外Voldemort的藏身處這麼好進入，也是，誰敢獨身隨意接近強大的黑魔王呢？沒有任何的阻擋，他隱約知道自己該往哪個方向走。  
又經過一個樓梯，Harry停在一扇巨大的門前，四周開始出現匆忙的腳步聲，他嗤笑，終於有人發現有外來客闖了嗎？  
不等腳步聲來到這裡，Harry將手按在大門繁複的雕花上，他隱約到有道紅光在雕朔的凹槽上閃過，之後門緩緩地被他推開。  
連門也不鎖？  
當他踏進這個巨大卻空無一物的房間時，額頭上的傷疤火辣辣地灼燒起來，Harry僅僅是皺個眉，海洋和天空的景色在腦海中略過。以往他會窮追不捨的追尋這些來自黑魔王的微小線索，但現在呢？如果傷疤的痛能弄死他，那就太輕鬆了。  
他知道Voldemort正往這裡趕來，正如他的生命開始倒數。  
他丟下了陪伴他短短幾年的冬青木魔杖，坐在冰冷的地上，外面的喧嘩聲聚集，他不受影響，沉著臉色等待著。  
若是我死了，誰會為我悲傷？  
親戚們恨不得自己早點消失，Dumbledore會微笑著看著他的屍體，表示一切盡在掌握之中，Snape恨不得自己立刻就去找他的爸爸，或許Sirius或著DA的朋友們會為了自己突然地離開掉幾滴淚，然後笑著迎接新生活。  
或許魔法史會寫自己幾句，就像他一歲的時候。  
但在Hogwarts生活的短暫幾年，即使有各種不同的麻煩，依舊是他生命中最快樂的時光了。  
Harry想著Ron和Hermione，忍不住微笑，並且持續著這個表情迎接了剛跨越一個海峽歸來的黑魔王。  
「Harry Potter？！」黑色旋風消失，Voldemort現出了身形，他沒有想過會在自己的房間遇到這個「意外」。  
「驚喜嗎？」Harry忘了收掉自己的表情，就像個正在進行惡作劇的小子，兩手一攤，在Voldemort看來就是個挑釁，「或許提前祝你聖誕快樂？我知道這有點太早──」  
「Avada Kex@#$%^，噢！Shxt！」Voldemort還沒等Harry說完話──他依舊在震驚和憤怒中擺盪──反手快速地施展了一個索命咒。  
然而他太驚怒了，長時間的跋涉多少對剛復活的身體還有些影響，導致念咒時一個閃神，居然咬到了自己分岔的舌頭，後面的咒語含糊地變成了另一個咒術。  
這是個很不黑魔王的錯誤！  
Harry還未表達對於把自己的舌頭弄分岔又自己咬到的這一點任何的感想，明亮的綠光──不，它光亮地幾乎變成了金色，快速地擊中了他。  
接著，在Voldemort臉色發黑地用他幾十年沒施展過的治療魔法醫治自己的舌頭中，Harry的身軀消失了，只留下他原本所穿的Gryffindor袍子，和其他額外的布料，落到地上。  
喔，還有那個蠢的要死的呆瓜眼鏡。  
Voldemort謹慎地靠近，用魔杖尖頭擺了擺那堆布料──依照他對付Potter多年的經驗，他可不相信那個脫離魔法嘗試的男孩會輕易地消失。  
很快地，那堆布料的裡面有了動靜，Voldemort快速地用魔杖指向那處，接著，他看到一顆圓圓的頭頂著布料冒了出來，尖尖地三角形耳朵立的挺直，綠色的瞳孔因驚訝而擴散，牠愣愣地看著Voldemort的蛇臉發呆，很快地牠尖叫了一聲「喵」，急速退後，卻不熟悉自己的身體般被布料絆倒，仰著身體掙扎了半天爬不起來。  
Voldemort沒有毛的眉高高地挑起，他捏住這隻小貓──沒錯，小貓──的後頸，提到眼前來。  
「Potter？」  
小貓瞪大了眼睛，狠狠卻又稚嫩地喵了一聲，卻彷彿被制住般乖乖地不敢動彈。  
Voldemort看著這隻一支手就能捏死的幼貓，突然大笑了起來──用他特殊的嘿嘿，「看看，Potter，多麼可笑，我不知道你突然出現在這裡的原因，但你的生命已經在我手中了，你知道嗎？不需要索命咒，或者任何咒語，只要我一用力，你可悲又愚蠢的生命就會立刻消失──阿，我等不及你恐懼地顫抖和卑微的乞求了，我將拎著你這身愚蠢的身體在你的朋友面前，當然還有我們的老朋友Dumbledore，讓他們看看捧在手心的黃金男孩最悲慘的下──」  
Voldemort突然噤了聲，原因是他唯一的聽眾居然在被拎著脖子的姿勢中，睡、著、了。  
「POTTER！！」

這是第一次Voldemort產生了蛇臉並不是好的選擇的想法，他的舌頭依然隱隱作痛。

B.Snape  
Harry的失蹤，曾經是巫師界的大新聞，在Howgrats更是讓人人心惶惶。  
然而人們就是這樣，不斷地接收著新的消息，很快的，舊的消息無論多重要都能隨意地拋在腦後。  
他們最新的話題是──  
「嘿，你去上過魔藥學了嗎？」  
「還沒有，怎麼了嗎？」  
「你絕對不相信，我們的魔藥學教授換人了。」  
「怎麼可能？」  
小巫師A和小巫師B正在耳語著最近的大事，一旁的巫師C餘光看到了即將到來的身影，急忙拉了一下他的兩個朋友。  
「教授！」  
「嗯。」被稱做教授的男人頭也不回，如一陣風般地快速離開了他們的視線。  
「梅林，那是誰？就是你說的新來的教授？」巫師B悄悄地問著。  
「沒錯！」小巫師A回答道，語裡有莫名的興奮。  
「天啊！看那柔順的黑髮，那緊緻的皮膚，憂鬱的氣質……雖然表情僵硬了點，他經過我的時候，我還能聞到那頭髮上飄散的髮香！我們的教授裡甚麼時候出現了這麼一位帥哥？」  
「其實他不是新來的。」巫師A神祕地說，「他就是Snape！」  
「甚麼？」  
「怎麼可能！」  
「Gryffindor扣10分，私底下毀謗我們的教授！」路過的Slytherin級長──是的，就是那位Malfoy，帶著跟班路過，順便扣了分。  
他心情不好，非常非常的不好！

「喔，看看這一身，今天有約會嗎，Severus？」Dumbledore眨著眼睛，微笑地看著來到他面前的雙面間諜。  
「是的。」他面無表情，「和我偉大的黑魔王──還有他的貓，有一場值得期待的約會呢。」他把貓這個單詞念的特別咬牙切齒。  
「黑魔王的心肝，那隻可愛的綠眼黑貓。」Dumbledore愉快地說著，順手拿起一旁看下去吃了會牙痛的甜食，遞給眼前的人，「那麼，他要求你和他會面必須整理儀容？要來一點蜂糖甜甜圈嗎？」  
「不。」Snape厭惡地看著老人手中的東西，「淨身，換衣，打扮合宜，我認為黑魔王真的瘋了，你的銷毀Horcrux計畫提上進程了沒？」  
「喔，那個現在不趕了，事實上，我認為Voldemort這樣要求你是值得期待的改變，不是嗎？我聽說現在你在學生之間的評價不斷上升？」  
「看來你也瘋了，老蜜蜂。」

C.蛇  
納吉尼今天的任務又是當貓奴，喔不，貓保母了。  
她無奈地將頭放在自己長長的身軀上，看著那個小東西翻肚狂睡。  
“ _Tom到底看上了你哪一點？為什麼還不讓我吃掉？_ ”她無聊地自言自語。  
_“今天甚麼日子，外面天氣溫暖，我竟然要在這冷冰冰的地板上顧著一隻只知道吃和睡的貓！就算你是Potter，在我眼裡你也只會吃和睡！”_  
_“最近Tom都不帶我回去了，我就只能在這裡嚇那些DE，久了也很無聊，天啊，這種日子我要待到甚麼時候？”_  
_“你這麼瘦，很快就會被消化乾淨了，難道Tom想把你養肥再給我吃嗎？最好胖一點，我記得有個僕人的身材很令我滿意，是叫甚麼名字來著……？”_  
_“閉嘴，納吉尼，吵死了。”_ 小貓突然張開碧綠的眼睛，嘶嘶地說著。  
納吉尼乖乖地安靜了。  
過了很長的一段時間，她才意識到……天啊這隻小貓居然會說蛇語！  
還學得特別標準！

Slytherin的繼承貓?  
難道這隻小貓即將取代自己身為主人第一愛寵的身份了嗎？  
除了自己的身體比較長，她完全比不上這隻人見人愛的小貓！

 

D.預言球

黑魔王今天給他的DE們下了一道命令。

他坐在高位上，慵懶地托著下巴，修長的雙腿隨意地交叉，恐怖的面容也沒有辦法掩蓋他與生俱來的高傲和優雅。

──假設忽略掉他光頭上趴著打哈欠的那隻貓。

「它就在魔法部的神秘部，一顆預言球……刻著我還有那個男孩……我懷疑鳳凰會的人會知道這件事，你們要做好戰鬥準備，稍候我也會到那裡……你們必須在我到達之前找到它。」

小黑貓耳朵束起，好奇地撓了撓牠所趴的地方。

「主人，那裡是神秘事務司，必須要有緘默人才……」

「我相信，你們的腦子應該還有點用處？我不需要過程，只需要成果。」

「……是。」

Voldemort抓下了在他腦門上搗蛋的小寵物，「我知道你很好奇這個，不用急，先用完餐，我會帶你過去。」

被發現想法的小貓帶著討好意味地舔了舔Voldemort蜘蛛般的手，小腦袋往黑色的蹭了蹭。

DE們原本低著頭的都抬了起來，他們眼睜睜地看著他們得主人「溫柔地」抱著手掌般大的小貓，靠進自己，然後……親了親小貓的小嘴巴。

Rodolphus反射性地丟了個靜默咒給Bellatrix，果然過了幾秒她開始瘋狂地詛咒起來，Narcissa同時間抽走她姊姊的魔杖，這些動作都在一瞬間完成。

小貓震驚地瞪著偷襲的男人，小小的爪子人性化地摀住自己的嘴巴，另一隻重重地拍在Voldemort佈滿蛇鱗的臉上。

紅色的瞳孔像是鎖定獵物般地盯著牠，接著，Voldemort就把拍在嘴角的小爪子用蛇頭捲進嘴裡。

「喵！喵喵！」小貓炸毛。

這個畫面除了Bellatrix之外──她曾經當場試圖攻擊小貓，結果被罰了半小時的酷刑咒──其他的DE都從震驚到現在的麻木了。

反正小貓在的場合黑魔王通常都會比較有耐心，這樣牠的存在除了會讓人不忍直視外有什麼不好呢？

DE們習以為常地看著黑魔王抱著牠的寵物，各自分配好自己的任務，就前往魔法部去作亂了。

 

 

他們自從上一次的劫獄外，已經很久沒有大規模的行動了，每個人戴上自己的專屬面具，興致高昂地發了幾個黑魔法，準備進去大展身手。

顯然鳳凰會有自己的消息來源，當DE潛入時，不免俗地和鳳凰會五光十色地打了一架，神祕事物司的神祕事物被掀飛，尤其是預言廳裡上百顆水晶球，紛紛自動解體。

「把Harry Potter交出來！」Sirius有點狼狽地衝了出來，他朝著不斷攻擊他的堂姐大吼。

事實上DE不知道他們的主人寄了一封信給鳳凰會──Dumbledore認為保密對整個魔法界都好，在外他們宣稱Harry正在受秘密訓練。

不過這不妨礙他們對鳳凰會成員的挑釁。

「喔，可憐的堂弟，你或許不知道，救世主男孩已經被斷了四肢，無法反抗的被吊在天花板供我們取樂。」Bellatrix舔了舔嘴角，尖聲笑道──她想像著小黑貓就是Harry，把心中最惡毒的毒液噴出，「每天我們都和他玩的特別愉快。」

「去死！」

紅色的光芒和綠色的光芒相撞，產生了絢麗的火花，接著，綠色的強光貫穿過去，Sirius快速地化成大狗，魔咒貼著他的毛掃過。

「你永遠只能以狗的模樣苟活，可憐的小狗。」Bellatrix大聲說著，大步地靠近，就像給Sirius一個了結。

「喵！」突然一個小黑影鑽了出來，擋在大狗的身前，對著Bellatrix露著牙齒示威──不得不說在這麼黑的大廳中，小貓只有兩顆鮮綠的眼睛看的到。

「又是你！」Bellatrix看到黑貓就發瘋，「這次你死定了！Avada……」咒語還沒念完，小貓猛然跳了上來，狠狠地咬住她拿著魔杖的手。

「該死！」Bellatrix咒罵了一聲，小貓狠狠地被甩在地上，這個空檔已經足夠Sirius發動攻擊，她不得不撤退。

「找到了，Bella！」她名義上的丈夫大聲喊著，Bellatrix對著堂弟露出一個挑釁的微笑，消失在現場。

「汪汪！(你是黑魔王身邊的那隻貓！)」

「喵？(你有沒有受傷？)」

「汪！汪！(你知道Harry嗎？你在黑魔王那邊有沒有看到他？)」

「喵喵喵。(←毫無意義的狀聲詞)」

「Sirius，快過來！」Lupin高喊著，「他們找到預言球了！」

「汪！(該死！)」大黑狗瞬間朝著更深的黑暗跑去。

Harry貓鬆了一口氣，他完全不知道要怎麼面對他的教父。

然後他追了上去。

 

黑魔王看著架子上的預言球，上面寫著他和Harry的名字。

周圍兩波人的對峙他並不想理會，除了Dumbledore以外的人都對他沒有威脅。這個預言就是他和Harry命運的交叉點，一切從這裡開始。

他必須要聽到完整的預言，才能完美解決障礙，讓他的小貓永遠跟在他身邊。

然而，正當他伸手要去觸碰的那一刻，不知誰的魔咒從一個刁鑽的角度射了過來，完美地迴避了Voldemort設下的屏障，正中預言球。

「不──」Voldemort瞪大眼睛，看著球體往下摔落。

一個黑影突然閃了過來，黑貓吃力地抱著球，背重重地摔在地上，牠哀鳴了一聲，預言球完好無缺。

「Harry！」Voldemort輕聲地叫喚著，他帶著一絲急迫地抱起了小貓，想查驗牠身上的傷。

預言球在貓的懷裡發出了亮光，接著，Trelawney飄忽、空洞的聲音響了起來，這讓所有的人都停下了動作。

 

**擁有消滅黑魔王力量之人將降臨……**

**出身於曾三次抵禦他之父母，出生於第七個月份消失之時……**

**黑魔王將標記他為己之同等，然他將擁有黑魔王所未知的力量……**

**兩者必將死於……等等**

 

那個聲音突然變了，變得驚奇不定 **。**

**你們可是死敵！搞什麼？你們怎麼可以愛上對方？不，預言不能改變，給我分手！**

**「……」**

剛趕過來的Dumbledore，眼神詭異地看著那顆已經自己飄起來自說自話的預言球。

**分手！快分手！男孩，你遲早會被綠的……**

Voldemort臉色奇差地搶過水晶球，用力摔在地上，碎裂的聲音震醒了在場所有被巨大的驚嚇給定格的人，包括屬於中立的Auror。

「Tom……你……」Dumbledore猶豫地看著Voldemort抱的死緊的黑貓。

接著，黑貓輕巧地跳離了牠所眷戀的懷抱，落地的瞬間化身為人。

現場更寂靜了，所有人通過不知道哪裡搜來情報的記者(很大的可能是黑魔王本人授予的權利)，都知道那隻貓是黑魔王最近最偏愛的寵物，甚至勝過了納吉尼。

「Dumbledore……」Harry帶著愧疚、又有點生氣，各種複雜的心情看著眼前的老校長，他動了動嘴，卻又立刻被Voldemort拉了回去。

「對，你們沒有聽錯。」Voldemort露出了一個稱的上是極度邪惡的笑容，「我要和Harry結婚了，你們都別想來參加。」

預言已經無關緊要了，球都被他砸碎，Voldemort現在寧願把時間拿來安撫自己的小貓。

「等等，什麼時候……」Harry的話還沒說完，就硬被黑色的旋風捲起，消失。

 

……

DE和鳳凰會的眾人頓時完全失去了再互相爭鬥的心情，Malfoy看著那對Black家的兩個後人──他們露出一樣猙獰的表情──忍不住竊笑。

Dumbledore下了一個決定，無論什麼方法，他都要潛入Voldemort所謂的婚禮，是不是真的應該去找Gellert Grindelwald來幫忙搗亂呢？

 

Fin.

 

真正的完結拉~沒想到這篇文會寫這麼長……總之番外就是放飛自我了，一切獻給521的伏哈~

**最後再叮嚀一句：貓咪很可愛，請以領養代替購買，並且不棄養♥**


End file.
